Beauty and the Prime
by crazy cat lover style
Summary: Emma the Mega Force Pink Ranger is force to live in the castle of Nemesis Prime to take her fathers pleases and later befriends him after saving her
1. The Cast

**Beauty and the Prime**

Emma Goodwill/Pink Ranger from Mega Force/Super Mega Force as Bell: A girl that loves nature, and soon to be married to the prince of Cybertron

Nemesis Prime as the Beast

Troy Burrows/Red Ranger from Mega Force/Super Mega Force as the Prince/ beast (human): His mother died from poisoning and his father was killed at war when he was just a young boy, raised by his evil uncle Megatron, crowned Prince of Cybertron, the first one to become the Red Ranger before the beginning of the series

Raphael (mutant pony) as Lumiere

Leonardo (mutant pony) as Cogrowth

Fluttershy (pony/human whatever version you want her to be, same for rest of the characters who are in the same series as her too.) as Mrs. Potts

Screwball (Pony or human) as Chip

Sunset Shimmer (Pony or human) as Plumet

Rarity (pony or human) as the wardrobe

Spike (dragon or dog) as Froufrou

Prince Blueblood (EG) as Gaston

(Human version) Tails as Le foie

Various Transformers characters, various Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters, My Little Pony Equestria girls/Friendship is magic characters as the Citizens of Cybertron/ the cursed Citizens of Cybertron

The Mega Force Ranger/Super Mega Force Rangers, Gosei and Tensu as themselves: they are the only people who understand Emma, Gosei picked Emma as the pink Ranger

Twilight Sparkle (EG) as the royal sorceries of Cybertron: She was the loyal sorceries to King Optimus Prime and Queen Arcee, the ones who found the 2 Red Ranger Morpher next to the command center and takes it to Cybertron, herself as an old woman to get to the palace to be let in by Troy. She sees that Troy is nothing like his evil uncle but more like his father and gives him the red rangers morpher. She used a counter spell on Troy and goes to earth to find a girl to break the spell.

Adagio Dazzling (EG) as the evil sorceries: Twilight's evil sister who tried to get Troy to marry her. She is rejected and turns Troy into a beast.

Optimus Prime (human) as Murices: Emma's Father who raised Emma on his own, always brings a rose for Emma, used to be an artist in Canterlot with his beautiful wife and daughter

Luna(EG) as Bell's mom: She died with cancer when Emma was just a baby, but Emma didn't know that caused her mother's death. Nemesis had a magic book that took the them to Emma's old house when she was a baby. Nemesis find something that was used for doctors and realize she died of cancer.

* * *

 **Note: do I get ride of this?**

 **I was from the editor**


	2. Proluge

Once Upon a time in a galaxy far far away on a planet called Cybertron, there lived a kind young prince name Troy who cared about his people's lives.

Until one day a young girl with Yellow skin, violet eyes, orange hair with a yellow streaks in her hair came to his kingdom.

She asked the Prince to marry her to be his Queen and think only about her.

Instead the young prince rejected her proposal because he saw her as a spoiled woman. She only cared about herself and the prince only wanted to marry for real love. The young woman was so mad at the prince for rejecting her she came back to the prince as a hero in red without the helmet.

But again the prince refused to marry her. The young women was mad and revealed herself as an evil sorcerer Adagio Dazzling and place a curse on the prince that transformed him into Nemesis Prime.

The prince was not happy about that until a young sorcerer with purple skin, pony ears, alicorn wings, dark purple hair and tail, with magenta streaks, dark purple eyes, and wearing a dark purple robe came to the prince.

He recognized her as Twilight Sparkle and told her how he became Nemesis Prime. Twilight was shocked to hear about what her evil sister has done but she could not turn him back to his originally form. Instead she placed a powerful spell on the citizens of Cybertron. The servants who worked in the palace became objects of the castle and people who lived outside of the place were turned to stone. Then a rose magically appeared from her hand. She told the prince it is an enchanted rose which will only bloom for his 21st birthday.

If he loves someone and earns their love in return before the last petal falls, the spell will be broken and Cybertron would return to its former glory. If the requirements don't happen in time, he will remain a beast forever. Twilight promised to go to earth to find a human girl that will break the spell. When Twilight got to earth, she disguised herself as an old woman. She also used her magic to create a secret portal to Cybertron to allow any girl who might break the spell, but she has been trying to find the right girl for a very long time.

Back on Cybertron in the castle, she left Troy a magic mirror as a window to earth and Cybertron. The years have past as he fell into despair and lost all hope. Who could ever... love a beast?


	3. the right girl

Twilight is disguised as an old woman going by the name Talia Spark in Harwood. "Uh this will take forever and there is no girl who would be the one to break the spell!" She says giving up but then hears singing.

"La! La! La!"

"Where is that song coming from?" Twilight's pony ear heard the song more closely. "It sounds like it's coming from the woods!" Twilight went into the woods to find who is singing and sees a girl looking at the cherry blossom trees. "I never seen her before unless she is the one to break the spell!" Twilight whispers to herself then the girl sees her.

"Oh Um... Hi!" says the girl as she stopped sing.

Twilight walked up to the girl "Why what a beautiful song that was!" complimented Twilight

"Thanks, I get that from my mom, my dad once told me each year the trees came into bloom, singing to the trees reminds me of her ever since she died when I was just a baby!" the girl was looking at the trees blooming

"So, what's your name?" asked Twilight

"Emma" Say the girl "Emma Goodwill!"

"Emma that's a nice name. I'm Twi I mean Talia Spark!" says Twilight all most gave away her name, Emma tells Twilight what she does after school what friends she has. Twilight asked Emma a question

"So, have you been with any boy?" asked Twilight like she has been asking every girl on earth a lot

Emma answered her question "That is a very personal question... but... I'll answer it. I prefer a guy that would understand me other than forcing me to marry me, like how Blueblood has been trying to ask for my hand in marriage but his not really my type. My best friend Gia would always threaten Blueblood if he ever ask for my hand in marriage while the guys would always lie to him to get rid of him!"

"Guys?"

"I have friends that are boys and their names are Jake, Noah, and Orion."

"Do any of them want to go out with you?"

"well no well Jake has been trying to impress Gia a lot!" Emma then stops talking for a few seconds and talks to Twilight suspiciously. "It seems weirds for you to ask me if I'm interested into any guys."

"Oh... sorry." then a strange noise is heard. "Uh what was that?" Twilight asked with suspicion.

"Probably just a small animal running away. Now would you excused me, I better go now!"

As Twilight saw her leave, she realizes after a long time on earth she has finally found the right girl, but something troubles her. "How am I supposed to get her to Cybertron?" Twilight was freaking out not only did she find the right girl,but she is a teenager, though she is the same age as prince Troy.

What Twilight didn't know about Emma and her friends, is that they are rangers just like the young prince before he was cursed. Emma was pink, Gia was yellow, Jake was black (Mega Force)/green(Super Mega Force), Noah was blue, and Orion was silver. Unlike the other 5, Orion is only the Super Mega Force Ranger without a Mega Ranger mode.


	4. the ranger meeting

Twilight is at Ernie's, stressing out because she need to come up with a plan to lead Emma into Cybertron without her friends and people being suspicious of her disappearance. "I found the right girl, once I lower Emma to Cybertron, she will meet prince Troy. He falls in love with her, she falls in love with him and poof the spell is broke and my evil sister will be so jealous after when the spell is broken and after that, the two will someday marry. Just like what prince Troy wanted to marry for real love and Emma would rather be with a man for real love! Those two would make such a couple and I can reveal her my true form including her friends!" Twilight sees Emma with her friends enter Ernie's. "That other girl must be Gia and the three boys must be Lake, Noah and Orion!" Twilight watches the five chatting until a handsome boy with another boy following him, walks to the tablet of the five.

"Why hello Emma!" say the man.

"Hello Blueblood!" says Emma annoyed.

"Mind if I join you and you friends?" the man flirts.

"Uh, Blueblood, Miss Iris is right at the door." Tails says pointing at a serious pretty lady.

"Uh oh!" Blueblood is shocked and nervous, but he greets the woman and guilds her to her favorite seat of Ernie's. 

Gia is enjoying that Blueblood isn't bothering them and says, "Good thing we Rangers know how to prevent someone to force their hands in marriage.

"Hay that woman is staring at us!" says.

"Talia Spark?!" Emma exclaims

"Talia Spark?"

"Yeah I just met her earlier today, she heard me singing and complemented me. Then she asked if have you been dating any other guys.""

"What!" The other four question in unison.

"That's what she asked?"

"Yes, she did ask me that!" Emma response.

"Strange, why would an old woman ask that question?"

Then the Rangers have their new froyos and they leave. Then Twilight hears the same strange mysterious noise.


	5. How does a moment last forever

Emma and her friends came to, an old man looking at a music box of a woman holding a baby and a man painting a picture of the woman and baby

" _How does a moment last forever! how can a story never dies it is love we must hold on to never easy, but we try! Sometimes are happiness is captured! Sometime a time and place stand still! Love lives on in side are heart and always will!"_

Then see Emma and her friends "Oh Emma, can one of you hand me that" Gia grabs a tool "No not that one Gia!" Emma grabs another tool "Yes thank you!"

"Papa do you think I'm odd?"

"My daughter odd where do you get an idea like that"

"I don't know people talk!"

"Well at least you have your friends"

"Yeah you not that odd!" Says Noah trying to cheer up Emma

"This is a city, small mind as well, that small also means safe! Even back in Canterlot I knew a girl like you who was so a head of her time, different, people mock her until they found themselves imitating!" the Rangers know he was talking about Mrs. Goodwill, Mr. Goodwill gets up

"Please just tell me one more thing about her!" Emma asked her Father about her late Mother Luna

"Your mother was…. Fearless. Fearless!" Mr. Goodwill close the music box

The rangers help Emma's father get ready "So what can I bring you to the market?" he asked his daughter did not realize that Twilight was there than use her magic and her magic hits the map.

"A rose like the one in the painting!"

"You always ask for a rose Emma!" replied Orion.

"And every year my father brings it!"

"Then I shall bring another! You have my word! Goodbye Emma"

"Goodbye Papa!"

"Take care of my daughter when I'm gone!" he asked her friends

"We will!" replies Jake.

"Come on Grimlock!"

"We'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yes, tomorrow with the rose!"

"stay safe!" then morpher is on.

" _Rangers an x-boards attack in the city"_

"We're on it Tensu!" the rangers morph into power Rangers.


	6. Emma takes her father's place

"Why hello!"

"Hello Blueblood!" Says Emma more annoyed

"You know Emma have you ever thought about rising children!"

"Not yours!" says Gia "Look here Mister if you ever ask Emma for her hand in marriage I will beat the crap out of you!" says Gia Threating Blueblood

"Touchy she is very feisty for a girl!" says Tails as Blueblood and Tails left

"Can you imagine me the wife of that boorish brainless man!"

* * *

Emma's Father gets lost in the woods not realizing Twilight put a spell on the map that lead him to a portal "Strange what's this?" the portal that leads to Cybertron than goes through the portal and later Cybertron "Strange why does this place has statues!" then sees a castle "let's check it out!" as he got to the palace "I will see who our host might be!" then he walks into the palace "Hello is someone there!"

"He must have lost his way in the woods of earth!" says a strange voice.

"Keep quiet, maybe he will go away!" says another strange voice. Than Father sees a Candle and a clock both in a turtle and pony shape design.

"What an interesting design!" The Father says walking past them.

"A man of taste." says the candle.

"He was talking about me." says the clock.

The man looks back but still sees nothing suspicious. He sees a fire place to warm up and finds food already prepared. "Why thank you!" then, a tea cup starts moving.

"Mom told me not to move because it might look scary!" say the teacup with a pony design on it.

"Uhh... It's all right!" He says shocked and scared. He gets up, grabs his coat, gets out of the palace and gets on Grimlock. "Wait a rose!" He realizes riding past a frozen rose garden. He grabs a white rose for Emma but then a beast sneaks up behind him. Grimlock neighs and gallops home.

* * *

Than the 5 of than as Rangers see Grimlock "Grimlock!" says Emma as the pink ranger "Where's Papa!" than the rangers dimorph. Than the SPD Rangers show up

"Will have a search party to find Your Father!" not realizing Emma gets on Grimlock

"Emma you can't find your father on you own!" wared Sky

"Well I have to I will come back I promise!" than Grimlock gallops with Emma to the portal of a palace.

* * *

"What is this place?" Emma asks with curiosity. She goes inside as the pony and turtle-shaped candle and clock see Emma.

"Look a girl!"

"Yes, I see it's a girl you fool!"

"What if she is the one that Twilight lower to Cybertron the one to break the spell!"

Emma hears coughing and grabs a candle pony and goes up stairs and sees her father in the Dougan "Papa!"

"Emma how did you find me!"

"I need to get you out!"

"Emma you must leave this castle at once this castle is alive!"

"who has done this to you!"

"Go to the Rangers tell them to save me before he sees you!"

"Who?" Emma's voice echoed

Until strange footsteps are heard, when a giant shadow figure is seen

"Who there. Who are you?"

"Who are you?" replied a shadow figure

"I come for my father!" Emma replied

"You father is a thief!"

"Liar!"

"He stole a rose that reminds me of someone important!"

"I asked for the rose punish me, not him!"

"Emma, no he means forever apparently. That what's happens when you pick a flower!"

"A life sentence for a rose!"

"Do you wish to take your fathers place?"

"Come into the light!" Emma grabs the candle to reveal a monstrous beast.

"Emma, I lost your mother I wouldn't lose you too. Now go" then caught

"All right Papa I'll leave! I need a minute alone with him." The Emma looks up the convince the Beast. "He's so cold, you wouldn't let his daughter say goodbye, forever can spare a minute." The Beast finally agrees and opens the Dungeon door.

"This door closes it will not open again." Emma cries in her father's arms and lets her father out. "You take his place."

"He's my father!"

"He's a fool, so are you!"

"Emma, I'll all come back with your friends, I promise!" Father yells as the beast drags him down the stairs.


	7. Emma's new home Mr Goodwill's warning

Emma cries in Dougan until the door opens and Emma gasp

"Forgive my instructions Madam unseal but I have come to escort you to you room!" says the shadow figure

"My room but I thought!"

"Oh, what that! Once this closes it will not open again I know he gets so dramatics." Than Emma sees a candle pony talk "Hello" Emma throws a stull at the talking candle pony "Oh you are very strong this is a great quality"

"What are you?"

"I'm Raphael but my friends call me Raph!"

"And you can talk!"

"Well of course he can talk it's all he ever does now Ralph as head of the household I demand you put her back in her cell at once" Says the clock pony

"what do you want to be for the rest of your life Leo a Mutant turtle or a mutant pony turtle. Ready miss" Leo gets nervous that they are in so much trouble

"You must give first impression you must not be startled!" say Raph

"why would I be startled I'm talking to a candle pony!"

"the castle is your home now you can be anywhere you can be"

"except the west wing" Leo realize he said it out load "which we do not have"

"why? What's in the West Wing?"

"Uh nothing just a storage of useless junk"

"this way to the East Wing"

"As I like to call it the only wing" the 2-turtle pony's show Emma her new room with golden designs on it on the ceiling there is a fancy painting of a phoenix, a snake, a tiger, and shark, and loin. Emma saw the design of the phoenix that reminds her of her, the tiger reminds her of Gia, the Snake reminds her of Jake, the shark reminds Emma of Noah, the loin reminds Emma of Robo Knight that went missing

"It's beautiful"

"But of course, master wanted you to have the finest room in the castle!" not realize it was dusty "We were never expecting gust" when a feather duster that was amber it's feathers where yellow and red

"Don't worry I will have this place spotless in no time" than goes to Raph "This plan of your is dangerous"

"I would risk anything to kiss you again Sunset"

"No, my love I have been burn by you before we must stay strong"

"How can I be strong" then Leo interrupts Sunset and Raph little love bird thing. Then a white wardrobe with blue diamonds on top it is purple wakes up "Do not be alarm this is just your wardrobe meet Rarity the planets finest designer"

"Why hello Raph Darling I need my beauty sleep"

"Oh, stay with us Madam we have for you to someone dress" Rarity sees Emma with joyfulness

"Finally, a girl pretty eye beautiful face darling I find you worthy of a princess darling"

"Sorry I'm not a princess and I'm 17"

"You're the same age as the master, now let's see what I got in my doors" than butterflies come out "Oh how embarrassing Spikey come help mam" a stool that is purple and green comes out dresses Emma in a way to fancy blue dress

"Oh, my color is pink not blue"

"Sorry darling, I didn't know you like pink. Spiky send my love to my Donnie" then goes back to sleep as Leo and Raph and Sunset left. Emma slips through the dress to check the designs in her new room than sees the Rangers symbols

"Why does it have our Mega Force symbol and Super Mega Force symbol. I hope the rangers are okay.

* * *

Emma's father finally finds the rangers "Power Rangers help"

The 4 Rangers see Emma's Father "Need our help with what?" Asked Jake as the Green Ranger

"My daughter Emma"

"Is she with you?"

"No! Why do you ask and where's the pink Ranger?"

"We have no idea!" lied Gia as the as the yellow ranger

"You must help me his got her locked in the Dougan"

"the Prince" the Rangers think Prince Vekar has Emma

"No, a beast a hideous monstrous beast"

"Uh did you hit you head or some sort because there are no such things as beasts"

"I did not hit my head"

 **In space**

"The Rangers think I have the pink ranger even though I don't!" says Prince Vekar of the Armada

"A beast a hideous monstrous beast" laugh Damuras

"A beast their is no such things as beasts that's just a story"


	8. inviting Emma to dinner

"Momma theirs a girl in the castle" says the teacup pony

"Yes, Screwball we know" says the pony Tea pot

"what kind of tea does she like? I'm too excited"

"Careful now before you break yourself"

When the beast waits for his dinner and saw another plate at the table "Raph" the Beast screams Raph's name with anger

"Becalm let me do the talking"

"You making her dinner"

"We thought you might use some company"

"Master I just want to inform you I had no part of this hopeless thing prepare a gown for her giving her a sweet bedroom in the east Wing"

"You gave her a bedroom"

"no, he gave her a bedroom"

"this is true remember what Twilight said she promise to lower a girl from earth to Cybertron what if she is the one to break the spell and maybe you could start by using dinner to charm her great thinking Leo"

"that's the most redisclose idea I have ever heard. Charm the prisoner"

"but you must try master with ever pasting year we become less ourselves"

"she the daughter of a common thief what kinda person that would make her"

"Oh, you can judge people by who their father's is can you"

"I here that she likes roses like one girl on our planet we now of now who was it oh yeah late Queen Arcee"

* * *

Knocks at Emma's bedroom door

"you join me for dinner that's not a request"

"gently master the girl lost her father and all her freedom in one day"

"Yes, the poor thing is probably in their scared to death"

"exactly" they did not realize she was looking at herself in the as the Super Mega Force Pink Ranger

"Just a minute" Emma takes off her helmet

"see their she is remember gently"

"Kind"

"Charming"

"Sweet"

"And when she opens the door give her a dashing divinely smile. Come-come show me the smile"

Dose a bad smile "will you join me for dinner"

"You take me as your prisoner now you want to have dinner with me are you insane"

Then gets angrier and knocks on Emma's door hard "I told you to join me for dinner"

"And I told you no thank you"

"What's happening"

"I stop if I ever ate with you"

"We'll be my guest go ahead and starve" gets angry "if she doesn't eat with me she doesn't eat at all ideates"

Than Leo realize he came into a bad timing "Oh master you have returned" Leo gets nervous

"oh, very funny"

"I got you their"

* * *

The beast storms into his room hanging on the wall was ripped pictures of the Mega Force/Super Mega Force Red Ranger, grabs a magic mirror "show me the girl" than see Emma as the Pink Ranger the beast saw Emma in the mirror "that suit" then has a flashback

 _A human woman holding young Troy's hand, 2 mechs came in to serve a toast_

" _a toast to our family"_

 _as the 3 drank the human woman gets sick "dear" the mech and young Troy watched as the woman falls to the ground_

" _Mommy" Queen Arcee puts her hand on young Troy's check_

" _I love you my son" Young Troy placed his head on the mech_

" _Arcee my love I will watch over our own son Troy"_

 _Than Ratchet can with terribly news "Optimus it's Arcee she died with poison in her cup" Optimus was shocked to hear that his wife died of poisoning not realizing that the poison was for him that Duke Megatron put poison in her cup_

 _There was a battle on Cybertron as young Troy was with Twilight Sparkles. Optimus was leading the war than Megatron appeared Optimus was mad at Megatron for poisoning his wife but before he could kill him Megatron killed him. The news about King Optimus death made young Troy cried that he heard about the death of his father._

" _Frist mommy and now daddy" cried young Troy as Twilight tried to comfort, ever since Optimus death Megatron took over and lead Cybertron into cause, Twilight was banished by Megatron and replaced by her evil sister Adagio Dazzling._

 _Troy grew up not like his Uncle instead he was more like his own Father until a rainy night an old woman came into the castle and Megatron turned the old woman away but Troy however sucked her in the castle and treated her with kindness the woman was thrilled as she revealed herself as Twilight Sparkle Twilight saw that Troy grew up to be like his father and gave him a strange objects she found in Harwood beach the strange card was red and so was this figure as he put both of them together he has a vision of these strange people he has never seen before then himself wearing a suit realizing their was war outside he saw his people suffering and with that Troy came into battle and finds out that his Uncle killed his Father , when Megatron was about to kill him Troy killed him and reviles himself as the kingdoms prince. Twilight now back in her place while Adagio was kicked out. everyone on Cybertron became a peaceful planet again._

End of flashback

One of the petal of the roses fell and dried up

Everyone in the entire plant began crumble


	9. Saving Emma

Emma dimorph as the pink Ranger Than heard a knock "I told you to go away"

"don't worry dear it's only Fluttershy" then a pony teapot came in "oh aren't you a vision and lovely to make you're a quanta's" pours Emma a cup of tea

"please to meet you want me to see me do a trick" then blows a bubble

"Screwball"

"What I want her to feel welcome"

"I'm worry about him and my friends my friends have never looked after him"

"Cheer up now things will turn out better in the end"

"But he said if she doesn't eat with me he doesn't eat at all"

"People say a lot of things in anger if is are choice to listen or not"

* * *

In the kitchen "She is coming make the best food and preparation"

"if the master finds out that you disobeyed his orders he will blame me"

"Yes, I will make sure of it, but did you see her stand there. I am telling you if she is the one they must fall in love even to be human again but how can they fall in love if she stays in her room"

"you know she will never love him"

While Drift a pony oven cooking

"no keep it down"

"of course, what is dinner without a little music"

"music!"

"Donnie"

"yes" a piano with a turtle pony stand plays music with the wrong note ever since before the curse he was always building gadgets while his wife Rarity create prefect clothes. 5 minutes later everyone finished singing

* * *

Emma was having a conversation with Fluttershy "I don't understand why are you being so kind to me your all trapped as I am" Emma sees a painted portrait of a human woman sitting right next to a mech a young boy sitting on the women's lap "who is this boy anyway?"

"Oh that's Prince Troy as a young boy and those 2 are his parents you see his mother died of poison and his father died in the war. Know off to bead with you"

"goodnight"

"nighty night, strata to bed"

Emma's curiosity wonder about the West wing, Emma went to the West wing in the west Wing was a beat up bed room and looks around and sees 2 ripped portraits see that the 2 portraits have a picture of someone that the team Emma was on that never had a red Ranger in years but now she see the ripped pictures of the Red Ranger Emma can't wait to tell the Rangers her discovery in the West Wing but something troubles her why are there 2 portraits of the Red Ranger ripped she wished that they might know about the Red Ranger without spoiling the Ranger secret but sees a strange rose standing by its self with the petals on the ground about to touch the glass

"What are you doing here?" Emma sees the beast with anger

"nothing"

"did you realize what you could of done, get out of here go" Emma runs away in fear turns into the pink Ranger while not have him see her

"Checkmate again" Raph and Leo were playing chess until they saw Emma as the pink Ranger "Where did you come from?"

"Getting out of here"

"Stop" blows the whistle until Spike heard the whistle

"No spike no time to play fetch" Spike went out the dog door and Emma went through the dog door

* * *

Emma Gets on Grimlock and gallops away until attack by wolves pulls out her Super Mega Force Blaster and gets sorrowed by the wolves Emma shoot the wolves , but out numbers her she was about to be attack until the beast saves her grabs her Super Mega Force Blaster and attacks the wolves, Emma calms down Grimlock, the wolves leave the beast falls on the snow all hurt Emma puts her Super Mega Blaster away, Emma looks at the beast realized that he did saved her life.

"You have to help me you have to stand" Emma whisper has the beast in Grimlock walks back to the palace

* * *

The Lightspeed rescues pink Ranger is healing Emma's Father while the legendary Rangers are planning a search party for Emma in the command center the rangers are worried about Emma

"I hope Emma is okay" says Gia with sadness

"I know Gia, but the legendary Ranger promise a screech party for her I know she will turn up soon" says Gosei

"While you excuse me will I go and cry" Tensu left because Emma has never came back


	10. The secret of the Red Ranger

"Owww, that hurts" says Nemesis

"if you hold still I wouldn't hurt as much" says Emma not wearing her helmet

"well if you hadn't run away this would have never happened"

"well if you hadn't frightened me I wouldn't of runaway"

"well you shouldn't be in the West Wing"

"And you should learn to control your temper. Try to get some rest"

"Thank your mis"

"We our eternal great full"

"Can you tell me about the Red Ranger"

"Red Ranger?" they all said in unison

"You never heard about it on news"

"No Why do you ask?"

"Because of the 2 portraits of the Red Rangers hanging on the Wall"

"Oh well that explains it"

"There are other Power Rangers before him"

"Well at lets we know what they are called but why do you ask about the Red Ranger?'

"The Rangers of the past all have the Red Ranger's as the leader"

"Are any of them royal"

"Zero and Why do you ask"

"Uh never mind"

"We were always the only team without a Red Ranger until Gosei said that 2 rangers morpher were stolen from the command center"

"how did you become a power Ranger"

"Gosei chose only teenagers with attitude just like how his mentor chose the first Power Rangers Mighty Morphine, ever rangers have a team name"

"What's yours?"

"Mega force/Super Mega Force, but I still don't understand one thing shouldn't he be on earth helping us stop Prince Vekar and the Armada"

"Ops looks like Adagio screwed up the Rangers lives to"

"Well we didn't know that"

"Uh maybe we should let him rest"

They left the beast in bed; the Beast dreams the vision he had.

Emma looks at the rose "What happens when the last petal falls?"

"The master remands a beast forever"

"And we remand as pony objects for the rest of our lives"

"I want to help you like the Red Ranger did" the petal fell and dried up

* * *

The Mega Rangers were at froyos until Blueblood and Tails show up "Now where Emma by the way?"

"none of your business, now go and get lost" Blueblood and tails left the Rangers get a call from Gosei and leaves

* * *

Emma looks outside when sees the beast "are you reading?"

"Uh no I'm not"

"you like reading"

"Yes, my Father taught me how to read"

"I remember when Robo Knight did went to the school library before he disappeared"

"He must of sound like a great friend for a built robot. Theses friends of yours they sound like good people"

"Yeah I remember when Jake took a picture of me and Gia and walked backwards to a trashcan" the 2 let out a laugh

"Jake was considered a goof off and your best friend Gia was always a feisty woman and Noah a science nerd, Orion a space miner"

"You could say that"

At lunch Emma and Nemesis were having soup will Nemesis was eating soup like a pig

While trying to pet Grimlock Emma calmed him down

" _There something sweet and almost kind but he was mean and cores and refund and now his dear and so unsure I wonder why I didn't see their before"_

" _She glances this way I that I say but when we touch she didn't shutter at my paw no it can't be all just ignored though she has never looked at me the way before"_

" _New and a bit alarming who would ever thought that this could be true that his no prince charming but there's something in him that I simple didn't see"_

" _Well who have thought"_

" _Well bless my soul"_

" _Well who would know"_

" _Well who indeed who would of guess they come together on their own"_

" _It's so peculiar wait and see"_

" _Well wait and see a few days more their maybe somewhere that wasn't there before"_

" _And hears a thought! Perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before"_

" _What momma"_

" _There may be something that wasn't there before"_

"What is it what's there?"

"I'll tell you when you're older"

"okay I'm older"

"Oh Screwball"

Emma and Nemesis were talking about the history of the power rangers how they came to be

"I never thank you for saving my life"

"I never thank you for not leaving me be eaten by wolves"

"this is the first time a Ranger has been rescued by a nonranger"

"whenever the laughter dies when I enter the room"

"In Harwood country say I'm a funny girl because I am always more into neater and Gia she would always threat anyone who says that"

Nemesis Prime takes out a book "It was a gift from Twilight Sparkle a good friend of mine before she left. She said to use it to see the outside planets it has no place for a creature like me including Andressa, but it can for you" the magic book takes them to earth in Canterlot

"Where have you taken us?"

"Canterlot"

"Oh, Canterlot the nicest town in the entire country"

"It's so smaller than I have ever imagine" grabs a retile rose

" _This is the Canterlot of my childhood these were the borders of my life in this crumbling dusty attack where an artist who loved his wife easy to remember attitude move on knowing the Canterlot of my childhood is gone"_

"What ever happened to your mother?"

"That was the one story that Papa could not bring himself to tell"

"A doctor's mask" then finds a mask that doctors use "Cancer"

Emma realize what had happened to her Mother

Flashback

 _A woman that looks like Emma lying in bed_

" _You must leave now" says the doctor wearing a mask_

" _Quickly before it takes her with before it takes her to" says Mrs. Goodwill_

 _Baby Emma cries when Mr. Goodwill grabs baby Emma out of her crib_

End of Flashback

Emma cries of when she found out about her mother's death

"I'm sorry that I called you Father a thief"

"Let's go home"


	11. kill Nemesis Prime

"Any sign of her" asked Gia hoping that her friend is okay

"No sign of her yet" Says Wes as he left then blueblood shows up

"Where's Emma by the way?" asked Blueblood

"None of your business Bluebart"

"It's Blueblood" says Blueblood more annoyed

"Whatever" as Wes left

Diana came in "Why hi Bluebird"

"Again, it's Blueblood" than Blueblood leaves

"His temperature is high just let him rest until he gets better" Diana left to check on Emma's Father

"She has been gone for the several months"

"I know but we hope she can turn up"

* * *

Emma and Nemesis came back from Canterlot

"Well I saw her in the ballroom and said you are making things look beautiful we should have a dance to night I never imagine that she actual said yes. What was I thinking" talking while taking a bath

"No master it's perfect the rose has only four peals left which means tonight" Nemesis gets out of the tub "You can tell her how you feel"

"I feel like a fool, she will never love me"

"do not be discourage" Nemesis shakes off all the water on him "She is the one"

"Would you stop saying that, there is no one"

"You care for her don't you, then aw her with beautiful music and romantic candle light"

"Yes, when the moments just right" sunset giggles

"Well how will I know"

"you will feel slightly know test"

"Don't worry Master you will do fine"

"Don't be nerves and tell Emma aka the Pink Ranger how you feel because if you don't I will be promise you cold tea for the rest of life"

After done getting Nemesis ready kind of make a disaster look "Okay I will fix this"

In the East Wing Emma now wearing a necklace of a phoenix, her dress is pink

"Oh, beautiful darling, hm somethings missing" than the golden design branch come alive and creates golden design that represent Emma's Ranger powers "Ah yes the finishing touch darling" and magical get on the dress. Nemesis takes Emma's hand

" _Tale as old as time! True as it can be! Barley even friend then somebody than unexpectedly! Just a little change small to say the least both a little scared neither one prepared! Beauty and the Beast! Ever just the same! Ever as supervise! Ever as before! Ever just as sure as the Sun will rise! Tale as old as time! True as old as song! Biter seat and strange finding you can change learning you were wrong! Curtain as the sun rising in the east! Tale as old as time song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Beast! Tale as old-time song as old as rhyme beauty and the beast!"_

"I have never danced in years almost forgot what it was like" enjoying the view with Emma "It's foolish I suppose for a creature like me"

"I don't know" says Emma sadder "My father taught me to dance and Gia would always watch I would step on his toes a lot"

"you must miss him and your friends"

"Very much"

Nemesis takes Emma to his room and gives her a mirror

"I like to see my father" then see a woman taking care of her Father Emma was glad that someone is taking care of her Father "I like to see my friends" the mirror shows her friends in the command center and sees Gia upset

"I hope Emma is okay" Gia worried about her while the ranger comfort her

"I know the Rangers have a search party for her when she turns up" says Jake

"They miss me very much"

"you must go to them"

"what did you say"

"you are no longer my prisoner"

"you set me free"

"Take it with you that way you may remember me"

Emma leaves with the magic mirror. While the objects realize that Nemesis let her goes and says that he loves her. Nemesis watches Emma leave to see her friends

* * *

The Rangers are in the command center worried about Emma than hears footsteps and revealed Emma

"Emma" the Rangers with happiness

"Where have you been we were worried about you and why are you wearing a dress with a golden design on the skirt that has our Mega Force Symbol?" asked Gia confused

"Oh, this Rarity designed it"

"Well before you were gone you Father says something about you in a castle dungeon and we asked did you hit you head or some sort." The Rangers go to Emma's house to check on Emma's Father

"Emma"

"Papa"

"You're here you escaped that horrible beast"

"He was mean at first but now his kind and genital"

"Emma there is no such thing as a beast okay where you like junked or some sort"

"No, I wasn't I was having soup with him maybe this will change your find" takes out the mirror "Show me the beast" than shows the beast on the mirror

"Woah what a strange looking giant robot thingy" says Jake

"Does this thing have batteries?" grabs the mirror out of Emma's hand to check to see if it has barrerites gives the mirror back to Emma "Okay no batteries and this mirror is strange but what is this thing?" Noah asked to confuse

"That's the beast" says Emma's Father

"I believe you" says Jake until Wes came in

"I have been spending the entire year looking for you, but you were with a monster this whole time"

"His was mean at first but when he saved my life from the wolves" then Jake intuited

"He did what?"

"He saved me from a pack of wolves he is now kind and genital"

"Emma you changed him from a mean and rude to a kind and genital man" Wes was very pleased of what Emma has done that no Ranger had never done and left to tell the ranger the search party is over. Then came a knock at the door

"Emma there you are I have been wondering where you were. I saw your father go to the rangers telling them about a beast in a castle"

"I came from the castle and he is real" the town laugh

"I heard that his sound like a perfect match for Emma" says Gia trying to make Blueblood jealous of Nemesis

"nice try Gia unless you have proof" says Blueblood with a smirk

"Oh, you want proof hu I'll give you proof" Gia grabs the mirror out of Emma's hand "Show me the Beast" turns the mirror around the town screamed in horror

 **In space,**

"Some beast hu! to kind to be with the Armada thanks to the pink ranger"

* * *

With the mod. Everyone saw the beast in the mirror

grabs the mirror from Gia "sorcery, look at this beast, look at his fangs, his claws" making the people scared

"don't be afraid his kind and gentle" Emma explained

"But for Blueblood not so much" Noah added

"the monster has her under a spell If I know any better I think you would of cared for him" says Blueblood with anger

"Uh looks like somebody is jealous of a beast because he got Emma and not Blueblood" Jake teased making Blueblood more mad

"shut up. If I know any better, you are trying to say that this monster beat me to it"

"His not a monster Blueblood you are" says Emma

"She does have a point the beast would never hurt anyone"

"She is crazy as the old man and so are those 5" Blueblood

"Do not"

"Do too" as Gia and Blueblood argue

"lock up all 6 of them we can't let them warn the beast"

"No, we can't let you do this you cruel hearted man" gets madder, little did Blueblood know that someone was going to warn the beast without being seen to grab the mirror invisible no noticed it

The legendary ranger got to the castle before the mod "Okay this is it" says Wes when Zach knocked the door

"Hello, we came to warn you" then the door opens the legendary rangers go in

"wow this place is huge"

"yeah it looks like an abandon castle" then see a portrait hanging on the wall of a mech and a woman and boy

"Who are they?" asked 'Nick' Bowen

"what beautiful objects" says Mack looking at the Raph and Leo

"do you know what I'm just going to rest be the fire" says Xander

"man, I'm hungry" says Bridge

"Me to man" says Mike, then they see food made "do you know what let's eat" the 2 green rangers ate until a tea cup moves

"Mom said to not move again because it might look scary"

"It's all right" then the green rangers got up

"Guys! Guys" the 2 fond the others

"you are not going to believe what just happened"

"a tea cup just moved by itself and talked"

"ha-ha-ha very funny you 2" the legendary rangers looked all over the castle to find Nemesis

"we checked every room of the castle and no sign of him"

"Maybe check the West Wing"

"Who said that" Mack grabs Raph

"over hear" Mack turns around "right hear" than looks at Raph "Hello"

Mack dropped Raph on the floor the rangers says Raph talk "Did you just talk"

"Well of course he can talk" then the rangers see a Leo

"A talking clock" the legendary rangers were looking at Leo as he just talked

"Uh we're just going to look in the West Wing and warn the beast and pretend this never happened" the ranger left for the West Wing

"this must be the West Wing" as the rangers looked around Jayden saw 2 ripped portraits of the red ranger

"Uh guys you might want to check this out" says Jayden the legendary rangers see what Jayden was looking at

"Is that the Mega Ranger's red ranger and why are they ripped?"

"Oh, that's the red ranger alright before the master was cursed"

"Cursed?" the rangers asked confused when Rose saw a rose

"why is there a rose hear?" the objects tell them about the cursed

"what happens when the last petal falls?" Udaan asked

"the master remains a beast forever"

"and we remained antiques"

"do you know which tower faces the entrance on the castle?" the objects lead them to the lower and finds Nemesis

"beast we were looking for you"

"For me"

"Yes we came to warn you" the rangers tell Nemesis he is indanger


	12. Nemesis Prime's death

"I know what had happen to ma!"

"What are you talking about" says Mr. Goodwill when Emma pulls out a rose rattle. "where did you get this?"

"He took me there."

"What happened to Mrs. Goodwill?" asked Gia.

"She died of cancer."

"Oh, okay did not see that coming."

"Now you know why I left her. I was trying to protect you my little girl, probably too much."

"I understand."

"If only I could pick this lock, it need to be something long and..." Emma pulls something out of her hair. "Sharpe" Mr Goodwill uses it to unlock and lock the lock.

* * *

As the mod got to the castle the rangers locked the door shup to prevent Blueblood from coming to kill the beast.

"All locked up to save the beast."

As the mod broke down the door the living objects remand not living objects while the rangers hide in the East wing.

Tails looks at Screwball, "You must be the talking teacup," then he looks at Fluttershy, "And you must be her Grandmother."

"Grandmother" Fluttershy gets mad at Tails for calling her Grandmother. "attack" the objects attack. Donnie sitting on Tails, Tails asked Blueblood to help him but blueblood left to kill Nemesis.

* * *

The man realized that the 6 escaped.

"I believe this is yours." than the rangers sky ship appears.

 **Back at the castle**

The objects attacks, Donnie is sorrowed until Rarity sees her husband surrounded "Donniey."

"Darling" Donnie sees Rarity

"I'm coming my love" when Rarity jumps.

When the people left Twilight cast a spell when they are a sleep they will not remember what happened. The Rangers made it to the castle. Blueblood finally found where the beast is but later jams the door open. "Hello beast, I'm Blueblood Emma's friends sent me. Do you think she would want you?!" He shoots at Nemesis, and Nemesis screams in pain beginning to attack Blueblood. When Emma and her friends show up, so do the other ranger.

"Hay Bluebutt"

"It's Blueblood! Emma, when we return to the village you will marry me, and that beast head will hang on our wall."

"I think have his entire body in a casket."

Nemesis and Blueblood continue to fight, Emma sees Nemesis and Blueblood fight "Emma you came back."

"We were letting her go to you, but thanks that cold hearted Blueblood's, was jealous of you we tried to stop them because of him." The beast won the fight and got to Emma the rangers were happy that Emma found the man of her dream. Blueblood shoots him the second time and Nemesis collapses to the ground safety and blueblood falls to his death.

"Well at least, that puts an end the Bluebart" The rangers see Emma crying.

"You came back." says Nemesis while having Diana trying to get the bullet out.

"Of course, I came back, I'll never leave you again."

"At least I got to see you one last time."

The Rangers see the last petal ready to fall off and they remember the consequence when the last petal falls.

"They say he will remains a beast forever if that last petal falls if he doesn't find true love." A second after they speak, the last petal falls and dries up.

Sparks fly...

Sunset becomes a nonmagical object everyone becomes not alive one at a time The objects are cheering


	13. the final chapter

Diana finally got the bullet out of Nemesis. The rangers comfort Emma crying with tears. Twilight had tears as well because she lost a good friend she knows very well. "Comeback please don't leave me, I love you" Emma said crying tears big as rivers. Twilight heard Emma's words and goes to the rose with petals all died up. She used her magic. The glass disappears with magic and the power of love surrounds Nemesis; turning him back into a human. Emma and the rangers see a human boy with his clothes ripped laying on the ground. The boy gets up slowly, sees that he is back to normal and turns around the rangers see him standing there. Emma walked up to the boy.

"Emma, it's me, Nemesis."

"Wait you look so different."

"Actually, Nemesis was the name I picked after Twilight's Evil sister tried to force me into marry her, but I only wanted to marry for real love, but she cursed me for rejecting her."

"What is your real name?"

"Prince Troy of Cybertron"

"Cybertron?"

"Yes, Cybertron"

"Talia, what are you doing here?" Emma says confused. Twilight shows them her true form.

"My real name is actually Twilight Sparkle the royal sorcerer of Cybertron. I was the one who created the portal of Cybertron to lower a girl on earth." When Twilight told them about the curse. Troy and Emma kiss and the castle and Cybertron returns to its former glory. The object turn back into their human selves the states break and reviles the citizens of Cybertron Rarity and Donnie are happy to be together again. Raph finally gets to kiss Sunset, Leo is reunited with his wife, Futtershy and Screwball are united with Discord Fluttershy's husband, Screwball's father. With the rangers … they hear their morpher is on.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt your thing, but we need to barrow Emma and be right back your highness." The Mega Rangers left with Emma and used the portal to Cybertron to get home.

"So, what did I miss when I was on earth?"

"A lot" Troy pulls out the red ranger morpher, morphs into the Super Mega Force Red Ranger and leaves.

* * *

Back on earth no one remembers what happened and assume it was all a dream. When the rangers go find where the x-borgs are. They see that the x-borgs got taken down by someone.

"Who took those guys down?"

 **To be Continued…**


End file.
